Things Change
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Benjamin J. Grimm is seen as a hero in his world by most, but some still see him as a monster. What will The Thing do when he discovers the Sekirei, and what will happen during the Sekirei plan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fantastic Four, The Thing and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Monsters**_

"Unnhh! I feel like I've been flushed! Wha...where in the sam hill am I?! Hrrrm...last thing I remember I was dukin' it out with Chrome-face Doc Doom, then *whamo* my lights went out." Large orange rock-like hands rubbed an equally rock-like face to shake off the numbness he is feeling. "Dang-blasted...I was ready to clobber that tin turkey, but then..."

 _ **Flashback - Marvel 616 Universe, Kingdom of Latveria**_

"Watch it, Stretch!" The rock-skinned powerhouse known as The Thing pulls his friend, and leader of the superhero group called the Fantastic Four out of the way of a destructive concussion blast fired from one of Victor Von Doom's robots. Their teammates act quickly to back them up. Johnny Storm otherwise known as the Human Torch flew over the robots, and sends blasts of heat from his hands that melt some of Doom's robots.

Meanwhile, The Torch's older sister, and Reed Richards' wife Susan Richards uses her power to create force field constructs to make large invisible mallets that flatten more of Doom's robot army. "Nice one, Sis! Now try to keep up, I'm about to send more of Doom's toy soldiers to the scrap-heap!" The Torch starts to generate even greater heat within his body, but failed to see a robot zeroing in on him with its weapon.

"Johnny, look out!" The Invisible Woman shouts at her fiery brother in the air, with Reed and The Thing thinking quickly. "Stretcho! Give me a lift!" Mr. Fantastic nodded, and stretched his lower body into a giant spring. The Thing sat in the middle of the spring, and Mr. Fantastic launched the Thing like a rocket towards the robot. "Hey, lead lips!...Candy-Gram!" The robot turned its head, and Thing busted through the robot with his rocky fist sending robotic parts flying in every direction. Ben Grimm skids to a stop, and grins over to a smiling Human Torch.

Thing claps his rock-like hands loudly with some dust forming before falling to the ground. "Heh. Think that's the last of 'em. They sure don't make Doom-bots the way they used to!" The Thing grinned, and joined the rest of his teammates in the center of Doom's throne room.

Reed Richards rubbed his chin with a white gloved hand in thought. "No, Ben...this is too easy. Doom must know that we'd come here to neutralize the bomb he placed in Times Square. The encryption algorithm he has on the bomb changes each minute making it nearly impossible to disarm without the specific code that only Doom knows."

The other members of the Fantastic Four look at Reed worriedly. "Well, come on Reed! We've got to find him before it goes off!" The Torch states with impatience. "Flame on!" The Human Torch flies away from the others, and starts the search for Doom on his own.

"Reed! We've got to follow Johnny! What if he does find Doom...he's no match for him alone!" Sue Richards states with fear in her voice for the fate of her brother.

"I got your back on this, Suzie! Let go find the little match-stick before he gets himself in hot water!" The Invisible Woman nods, and creates a large floating invisible force field disk, and jumps on it. The Thing follows suit, and they both look to Reed Richards, who isn't moving.

"Stretch, what're you waitin' for?! Get on already!" Reed pauses for a moment, and then nods his head and stretches his limbs until he is on-board the floating disk as well.

Sue sends a mental command, and the invisible force field disk speeds off in the direction that the Torch took. The group of three didn't have to go very far when they saw Johnny Storm de-powered, and face down unconscious in a pile of debris, and rubble. The three remaining members of the Fantastic Four gasp at the sight of Doctor Doom standing triumphantly over their fallen teammate.

"Johnny!"

"Torch!

"Kid!"

"Welcome to my humble abode, Fantastic Four. As you can see, I had to discipline the hot tempered Torch. Words alone were not enough, and a show of force was necessary." Doom's dark bionic armor gleamed in the moonlight coming from a window overhead giving him a more menacing look. Doom's green cape fluttered with his sudden movement, and that puts the other Fantastic Four members on high alert.

"Now, I will ask you to leave my home, and my country. If you fail to do this within the next few minutes, I shall be forced to use more extreme measures." The group can see Doom's eyes narrow through the metallic mask that he wears, and his gauntlets glow with power.

The Thing gritted his teeth in anger, and starts lumbering toward Doom. Reed quickly stretches over to Thing, and holds his stretched out arms up in front of Ben Grimm to stop him. "Wait, Ben! Remember the bomb! We need Doom to disarm it!" Thing looks from Reed to Sue Richards using her invisible force field to float Johnny Storm to her location on a makeshift stretcher. Ben lowered, and unclenched his hands. "Yeah...gotta get the code from the rust-pot before Times Square becomes a parking lot."

Doom starts laughing, and the laughter doesn't stop until an invisible force field slams into Doom with the force of a freight train. Doom is sent flying backwards, and impacts into the stone wall near an old tapestry. Doom's own personal force field activated at the last second, and prevented him from receiving any damage. He climbed out of the hole in the wall created by the impact, and sent the Invisible Woman a look of respect.

"An admirable effort, Mrs. Richards, but not quite enough to injure me. You show passion, and spirit...two things that your husband is no doubt sorely lacking in." Doom smirked under his mask at the angered expression on Reed Richards' face.

"Enough of your games, Doom! We've come for the code to disarm the bomb, and we aren't going anywhere until we get it!" Mr. Fantastic pointed a stretched out finger at Doom in exasperation.

"Bomb? Doom knows nothing of any bomb. That was merely a small ruse to lure you here. I knew that your arrogance would force you to find a solution for my encryption algorithm. It pleases me greatly to know that the 'great' Reed Richards was unable to decipher it..." Doom was about to gloat more, but the rock hard fist of Ben Grimm silenced the Monarch of Latveria, and sent him hurtling into another stone wall.

"I know you've heard this one before Doc...IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" The Thing is swinging his large rocky fists around, and waiting for Doctor Doom to emerge from the big hole in the wall.

Doom climbs out with a look of rage in his eyes, and his bionic gauntlets glow with arcane energy until they are a dark purple in color. "You misshapen monstrosity! This will be the last time that you lay your hands upon, Doom!" Thing leaps at Doom with his arms spread out, and shouting a battle-cry. Doom quickly joins together his gauntlets, and the arcane energies are released. The mystical energy hits Ben Grimm, and he vanishes with wisps of dark smoke where he used to be.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"What the heck did Doom hit me with...Rrr...I feel as weak as a newborn kitten..." Ben Grimm tiredly said out-loud to himself as he took in his surroundings with blurry vision. "Am I back in New York? Kinda looks like Central Park..." Thing staggers over to a large tree, and uses it for a support. "Hrrrm...vision's gettin' a bit better. Now all I gotta do is get my legs to stop feeling like jello mold." Ben spots a park bench, and wobbles over to it and sits down wearily.

"If only Mamma Grimm could see her baby boy now...sheesh! Now what am I gonna do? I got to get back to the others before Doom makes mince meat outta them!" Ben tries to get up, but falls back into the bench making it creak loudly. "My legs still ain't cooperating. That's just peachy."

Movement in the wooded area of the park gained The Thing's attention, and he tries to play off how weak he really is at the moment. Ben Grimm's blue eyes widen when he sees a woman emerging with nothing on but a bloody labcoat. She is 5 feet six inches tall with short, light brown hair and her face has a blank, depressed expression. As she walked towards the light of the lamppost, she sees The Thing sitting down with a wide eyed look. The woman's eyes open slightly before returning to her blank stare.

Ben rubs the top of his head with a large rocky hand. "Ho-boy! Doom musta hit me harder than I thought..I'm seeing things." Ben pinched himself to see if he was still knocked out. "Eowch! Nope. This here is the real deal alright. Hey, are you okay?" Ben went to stand up, but he starts to fall over. The woman speeds over to Ben, and catches him in her arms before he can hit the ground. "What the? How did you move that fast?" Ben turns his head to protect the woman's modesty. "Not that I don't appreciate the last minute save, but you're kinda exposed to the elements here."

The woman looks down curiously, and notices that her large breasts are on full display for the strange man. "Ah...sorry." Her face doesn't reflect her emotions, so Ben couldn't tell if she was serious or not. Thing manages to stand on his own, and looks away. "Could ya button up that coat yer wearing? My heart can't take the strain, and my old Aunt Petunia always said to respect a lady's privacy." The woman blinked, and then looks down and began buttoning up the bloody lab-coat. When Ben was sure she was covered up, he turned around to talk more to the woman.

Thing glanced at the blood on the coat, and frowned. "That your blood, cause if so that's a mother of a paper-cut you've got."

"Ah...this blood isn't mine. I escaped from the lab when my adjuster tried to force himself on me." The woman answered with no emotion on her face. Ben gasped, and held the woman by her shoulders with a look of panic. "Tried means he didn't get to do nothin', right?! If he did, he better pick out a pine box for himself right now!" Thing growled out with the woman looking at his face with slight surprise.

"He did nothing like that, but he failed to adjust me properly. I am now broken, and cannot emerge." The woman looks down sadly, and she feels a large finger under her chin, gently lifting her head back up to look at him. "Listen, if you're broken then they gotta check their dictionary again for the meaning. You ain't broken. Understand me?" The woman looks uncertain, but a smile from Ben has her shoulders relaxing under his large hands.

The Thing backs up a little from her, and coughs loudly into his closed hand. *Ahem* Where are my manners? My name is Benjamin J. Grimm, also known as the Ever Lovin' Blue-Eyed Thing, the idol a millions worldwide! What's your name little lady?" Ben waits patiently for her response, and after a minute or two she is ready.

"Akitsu." Ben smiled, and nodded. "Pretty name for a pretty lady. Now howzabout you tell me more about this lab, but first I gotta get you some new clothes, and I bet you're hungry too." Ben heard a slight growling noise coming from Akitsu's midsection, and laughed out loud.

"Yep, I figured that was the case. Will you come with me? I promise I'll protect ya, and that nobody's ever gonna hurt you again. Scout's honor!" Ben holds up two fingers on his hand, and gives a serious expression at Akitsu.

She looks over at Ben with some emotion now evident on her face. "You will take care of me? You won't abandon me?" The Thing is about to answer her, when he and Akitsu hear loud clapping.

They both turn around, and see a tall man with silver hair, and a young teenage boy with brown hair. The teen is wearing an all white outfit with a frilly collar, and matching sleeves. The older man is wearing black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. He is also carrying a long sword, and has an orange scarf tied around his neck.

The teen is bouncing up and down on the heels of his shoes in excitement, and is pointing directly at Ben, and Akitsu. "Look Mutsu, look! What is it? It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen! Could it be a Sekirei experiment gone wrong in Minaka-san's lab? Whatever it is, I want it and the Scrap Number too!"

Mutsu shook his head, and sighed heavily. "You really are too greedy, Hayato." Mutsu slowly draws out his katana and narrows his eyes at the large rock creature. "My Ashikabi desires to have you both. Now...either come with us, and become his Sekirei...or be terminated." The light from the lamppost caught the metal of Mutsu's sword, and Ben shielded his eyes with a large rocky hand.

"Do you know these clowns?" Thing asked, and Akitsu shook her head in the negative.

"Good enough for me." Ben stares over at the two men, and shouts over at them. "Listen up, pretty-boy...me'n Akitsu are no one's property! So why don't you take the kid down to the beauty parlor, and you can both get your nails done!" Ben turns to Akitsu, and nods to her. "Ya ain't got nothin' ta worry about. Old Benjie will keep you safe from whack-jobs like these two!" Thing held out his large hand, and winked at Akitsu who smiled slightly and put her smaller hand in his.

"Mutsu! Did you hear what that rock skinned cretin just said?! Don't just stand there like a lump on a log! Finish those Sekirei, Now!" Hayato stomped his foot in anger, and Mutsu sighed deeply once again.

"Very well...you leave me no choice. If you will not serve my master then I will terminate you both." Mutsu crouched down, and Ben waved his arm for Akitsu to get behind him, which she did without question. Mutsu touches the edge of his sword's scabbard to the ground, and calls out his attack. "*Smashing Point!*" The ground begins to break away, like a small earthquake and large chunks of rock are soaring over to Ben and Akitsu's location.

"Heh. Watch this, Akitsu. Gentle Ben's gonna put these posers in their place." Thing charges forward, and starts punching the large rocks. "One for the money!" Ben smashes more of the boulders to powder. "Two for the show!" Mutsu is looking nervous, and Hayato is screaming at him to stop the creature. Mutsu puts more power into his attack, and a huge boulder is rolling at Ben Grimm at high speed. "Three to get ready..." Ben pulled back his left arm, and fist. He put all of his power into one of his best punches and once his fist hit the boulder it shattered into small pieces. "And four to go!" Ben grabbed Mutsu's sword, and bent it into a perfect U shape and put it around Mutsu's neck like a collar.

Mutsu turned, and ran quickly over to Hayato and draped him over his shoulder and kept running. "No, Mutsu! I order you to go back there and..." Mutsu hit a nerve cluster in the back of Hayato's neck rendering him unconscious. "Sorry, Hayato...I can't follow that order. The safety of my Ashikabi is my only concern." Mutsu kept running until they were completely out of sight.

"Heh-heh-heh! Lookit em' run! That'll teach you to mess with Benjamin J. Grimm!" The Thing has his hands on his hips, and is still chuckling at the departed pair. Ben then turns to Akitsu, and smiles. "Now where were we? Oh yeah! Time to get some grub!" Ben rubs his hands together in anticipation with him making lip smacking sounds. This made Akitsu giggle for a moment.

"You know, you've got a cute laugh. You should do it more often." Thing is fishing around in a pocket on his blue trunks. "Yeah, there it is! Never leave home on a life or death mission without a major credit card!" Ben stepped over to stand to the right side of Akitsu with an elbow extended outwards. Akitsu turned her head, and tilts it slightly in confusion before she blinks in realization and places her arm around his.

"Now Madam, let's see about getting you some nice clothes. Then, we get some food and I can tell you all about my buddies and our adventures. Ever have someone try to turn your world into a blue plate special? Well, it all started when..." Ben trailed off as he and Akitsu exited the park area to enter the city of Shinto Teito.

 _ **Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Things Change! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I hope to see you again in chapter 2! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fantastic Four, The Thing and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - Reflections**_

 _ **Night-time - Outer Section of Shinto Teito**_

The orange rock-skinned powerhouse, The Thing is enjoying his walk with the silent, and beautiful woman known as Akitsu. Ben watches the different reactions he gets from Akitsu from the stories of his exploits as a member of the Fantastic Four. Even though Akitsu's face doesn't show her emotions, Ben Grimm is able to read Akitsu's by the expressiveness of her eyes. This is something that Ben has learned from years of being the Thing, and how he's now a good judge of character.

Ben, and Akitsu are still walking arm in arm as they make their way to the more populated center of the city of Shinto Teito.

"...and that's how we escaped the Negative Zone! Heh-heh-heh! We left those bums Annihilus, and Blastarr eating dust before they could use that portal they cooked up to invade Earth. They weren't too happy about it, and the last thing we saw was them dukin' it out!" Ben was smiling over at Akitsu, when he notices that she seems deep in thought.

"You look like you've got something buzzing around in that pretty head of yours, Akitsu...what's cookin' good lookin'?" Thing chuckles as Akitsu shakes her head, and Ben waits patiently for her to speak.

"Ah...Benjamin-sama...Blastarr, and Annihilus...they are aliens?" Ben nods his head at Akitsu, and pats her left hand gently with his rock-like right hand. "Yep, but they ain't the good type 'a aliens like the tin-foiled boogey boarder, or them Inhumans I told ya about. Those chumps wanted to turn the Earth into their own private war-zone, and enslave all humanity. No way we waz gonna let that happen!" Akitsu sighed gently, and holds her other hand close to her chest and looks into Ben's baby blue eyes.

"Ah...you don't hate aliens, Benjamin-sama?" Ben shook his rock-like head in the negative. "Nah, the FF's met lotsa different alien types over tha years, and we treat em' like we wanna be treated. Hrrmm, I know what it's like to be treated differently cause'a how I look." Thing holds out his large hand, and makes a fist with it and looks down with a sad expression. Akitsu frowns slightly, and slowly places her free hand on top of Ben's. "No, Benjamin-sama...I don't like that look. When you smile, it makes me feel something here." Akitsu touches her hand to her chest between her breasts, and looks uncertain of something.

"I am confused by this feeling inside me, Benjamin-sama...what does it mean?" Akitsu stares into Ben's blue eyes with the hope that he can explain. Ben starts to get nervous, and starts chuckling to distract himself from Akitsu's grey-colored orbs. "Uhhhrrmm...Hey look! Is that an ATM machine over there?! Come on, Akitsu...just one stop, and then we can get you some nice clothes and some chow!" Ben leads Akitsu over to an all nite ATM Machine, and he digs around in the pocket on his blue trunks for his credit card. Akitsu giggles softly when she sees Ben sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he searches for the card.

"Here we go! Now to just insert this baby, and put in my ultra secret pin number!" Ben glances to the side, and watches Akitsu quickly turning her back to keep it secret. Thing starts laughing out loud, and Akitsu turns around with a questioning look. "Hey, you don't need ta do that. Heh-heh-heh! Old blue-eyed Benjamin's a good judge a character, and it ain't that much of a secret see'n it's just my locker combo at the gym!" Akitsu has a tiny pink blush on her cheeks, and nods her head slightly.

Ben hears the ATM Machine beeping, and watches with a frown as his credit card is spit out with a message showing on the monitor screen that the card is invalid. "What the flippin' heck is goin' on with this hunk of junk?! I put four hundred bucks on this piece a' plastic just yesterday!" Ben re-inserts the card, and types in his pin number again to get the same results as earlier. "That tears it! I'm about 10 seconds from rippin' this thing in two!" Ben is reaching towards the sides of the ATM Machine with his large rock-like hands, and stops himself at the last minute from carrying out his threat.

Ben takes several calming breaths, and turns with a disappointed look at Akitsu. "Hhhrrm, sorry about this. I get a bit ticked off when stuff like this happens. That clinking calliope of spare parts has gotta be defective, or somethin'!" Thing glares over at the ATM Machine, and then looks down to sigh with exasperation. Akitsu walks over to Ben, and loops her arm back around his.

"Ah...I have something that may help, Benjamin-sama." Akitsu puts her other hand inside the right pocket of her white lab coat, and takes out a black plastic card with the initials M.B.I. on it.

Ben looks at the card curiously, and scratches the top of his head with his free hand. "M.B.I.? Never heard of 'em. They new around here in Japan?" Akitsu shook her head in the negative, and holds up the card so that Ben can see it better. "No, Benjamin-sama...M.B.I. has been active for some time in Japan. It is the place where I escaped from." Ben's blue eyes go wide, and he gently takes the card from Akitsu's hand. Akitsu's own eyes go wide for a moment when the Thing crushes the MBI card in his large rocky hand.

Ben has a serious look, and opens his hand to let the pieces of the ruined card fall down onto the sidewalk. "No dice! I appreciate you wanting to help, and all...but that's the place where you waz hurt, and I don't like people hurting my friends! The ever lovin' blue-eyed Thing ain't takin' handouts from crumbs like them!" Akitsu has a small smile on her face, and hugs Thing's arm tighter to her body. Ben looks up and away from Akitsu's gaze, and coughs nervously. "A-anyway, I'll get this card thing sorted out! No problem-o! Let's try that clothing store over there!" Akitsu nods her head, and they both start walking towards the small clothing store.

Ben, and Akitsu stop suddenly when they see another couple up ahead, and they are holding each other in fear while staring at them. Ben sees their reaction, and without thinking he detaches his arm from Akitsu's and walks over to the couple in concern. "Hey there, folks! You don't look like you're doing so good! Anythin' old blue-eyed Benjy can do ta help?" The couple shake even harder the closer that Ben comes to them, until the woman holding onto the man releases a shriek of fear.

"AAAHHH! STAY AWAY FROM US, YOU MONSTER! HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" The Thing stops in his tracks, and has a look on his face as if he were struck by one of the Hulk's punches. "RUN, MISAKO-CHAN! RUN!" Her partner shouts, and the couple both run away as fast as their legs can take them. The shouting couple gains the attention of the other few pedestrians out and about this late at night, and soon they are pointing with shaking fingers at Ben. They begin to shout in panic, and soon are running for cover as well.

Ben is standing stock still on the sidewalk with his large arms hanging limply at his sides, and has his head down. What Ben didn't see was Akitsu's angry expression, and that she has large ice daggers forming in the air waiting for one of the humans to try attacking Ben. Akitsu waves her right hand in the air, and the ice daggers evaporate out of sight. Akitsu calmly walks over to Ben, and places a slender hand on his large shoulder causing Thing to jump slightly at her touch. This makes Akitsu frown slightly.

"Why? Why is it like this again? I thought my days of havin' ta put up with this were behind me. I ain't no monster! I'm Benjamin J. Grimm, a man! That's all I've ever been! Why can't they see it? Why?" Ben feels an embrace on his left arm, and sees Akitsu holding him tight with her head resting on his shoulder. "My own people call me a Scrap Number, Ben-sama. You are not alone. Man, or Monster...you will always be Ben-sama to this Akitsu." Ben's features soften, and a small smile breaks out on his rock-like face.

"Those chumps that call you that ain't worth tha powder ta blow, Akitsu. You shine brighter than any diamond I ever saw." Ben reaches over and gently holds her other hand in his, and Akitsu blushes red at the gesture. They are both caught off guard when police sirens are heard by them, and that multiple police cars are speeding to their location, with their tires squealing at the sudden stopping.

Thing shields his eyes from all of the lights from the police vehicles, and a large group of police officers are gathering behind their vehicles and drawing guns to train on the couple.

One of the police officers starts speaking on a loud speaker. "A-attention, Monster! R-release the woman that you have hostage...a-and back away from her slowly with y-your hands up!"

Ben growls angrily, but looks over with concern for Akitsu. "What's with this place? Nobody knows me, and not to brag or nothin' but I'm pretty well recognized with this mug a mine! You better get back, Akitsu...these jokers mean business!" Ben starts to move Akitsu behind him, and this triggers a response from the trigger happy officers.

"Look! The monster is attacking the woman! All units, open fire!" The officers start firing their guns at Ben, and discover that his rock hard hide is impervious to their bullets.

"You lousy, no good...don't you see that there's somebody else here, and she ain't bulletproof!" Thing shouts angrily at the officers, and bends over at the knees, and digs his two large hands into the concrete, and rips out a huge chunk of it and lifts it to form a wall to act as protection for Akitsu from the bullets flying at them.

"These guys're nuts! We gotta get you away quick before one'a these trigger happy clowns gets in a lucky shot!" Thing's blue eyes go wide when he witnesses Akitsu with an aura of freezing air around her form, and large daggers of pure ice forming over her head.

"No one shall threaten, Ben-sama. Your lives are now forfeit. *Flying Icicle!*" Akitsu gestures with her right arm over to the police officers, and the ice daggers obey her mental command to fly straight towards the panicking officers.

"Ahhhh! No! Look out!"

"Waaaahhh, my leg! It's in my leg!"

"NO! NO! AAAHHH!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT! WE NEED BACKUP! CALL FOR BACKUP!"

Ben quickly runs over to Akitsu, and holds her shoulders with a look of urgency. "Akitsu, stop! They're just regular people! They can't handle the likes a' us! Stand down, please! I don't want you killin' anyone for my sake!" Akitsu blinks, and tilts her head to the left side. "You do not want me to kill them, Ben-sama?" Ben shakes his head in the negative. "Then I won't, but only for you Ben-sama. I will not listen to anyone's orders but yours."

Ben lets out a big breath of air that he didn't know he was holding, and stares over at the retreating officers dragging their wounded away. "Doesn't look like you did too much damage...a little TLC, and they'll be right as rain in no time! Now let's get outta here before they call the blamed National Guard on us!" Ben takes Akitsu's hand in his, and starts running toward one of the back alleys as it begins to rain heavily down on the escaping couple.

 _ **Elsewhere in Shinto Teito - The Main Headquarters of MBI**_

Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI sits in his high chair, and stares intently at a large computer screen with his right hand man, Natsuo Ichinomi standing on his left and Takami Sahashi on his right. The two standing have looks of awe, and surprise on their faces. Minaka looks up at them, and begins cackling madly. Takami has a tick mark forming on her forehead, and punches Minaka on the back of his head.

"Always so violent, Takami-kun! I think that there's a bump already forming! What if you end up damaging my perfect brain with your manly strength?" Takami grits her teeth, and makes another fist causing Minaka to put his arms up in surrender. Natsuo decides to break up the impending argument by coughing loudly. Both Minaka, and Takami look over at Natsuo who points at the screen with it showing Ben, and Akitsu fighting against the police.

"This isn't one of your creations, Minaka-kun? Then, what is it...and why is it so attached to the Scrap Number?" Minaka's round glasses glimmer in the light coming from the ceiling lights, and adjusts them with his hand on his nose. "That is something that even I do not know Natsuo-kun, and it is as vexing as it is fascinating! Look! This monster is protecting the Scrap Number like it was her Ashikabi! Marvelous! A new player has shown itself!" Minaka begins to laugh loudly, until Takami points something out to him.

"According to our computer data, it's impossible for her to be winged, so this creature cannot be her Ashikabi." Minaka waves his hand at Takami in a dismissing manner. "Details like that my dear Takami-kun are unnecessary! She views him as her Ashikabi, it doesn't matter if she's winged or not! I'll allow them to participate in the game, and actively eliminate the competition in the Sekirei Plan! This will make for wonderful sport! The unknown creature with monstrous strength, and the un-wingable Sekirei of Ice! Think of the fun to be had, Takami-kun!" Both Takami, and Natsuo face-palm in unison when Minaka stands up, and starts posing in front of them with his cape flapping in the breeze caused by a nearby large fan.

Takami turns her head from Minaka's foolishness, and stares back at the video feed on the monitor with it showing Akitsu, and Ben having a tender moment together before the police arrive. Takami folds her arms over her chest, and frowns slightly.

"What are you, and what type of trouble will you make for us?" Takami stops the video with a remote that she picks up from Minaka's high chair, and it freezes on Ben's face. Takami turns to Natsuo, and starts speaking to him in a commanding tone. "I want this image to be distributed to every business, hotel, and market in the city. Also, send this image to all of the Ashikabi currently in the game, and I want the Disciplinary Squad front and center in my office in 20 minutes. Minaka may like taking chances with this creature, but not me!" Natsuo nods his head, and quickly leaves to carry out his orders.

Minaka glances at Takami with a frown. "Why do you always have to be such a spoilsport, Takami-kun! Now my little discovery will be hounded, and hunted right off the bat! I wanted to make an event out of it!" Minaka pouted, and Takami huffs and turns her back on the CEO of MBI.

"This matter will be taken care of Minaka...one way or another."

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of 'Things Change'! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I hope to see you again in chapter 3! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fantastic Four, The Thing and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - Sweet Nothings**_

 _ **Daybreak - Shinto Teito: East Side**_

The heavy rain is starting to let up in the city, and the morning sun begins to peak over the horizon and past the few remaining dark clouds in the sky. There are constant sounds of sirens throughout the city, and many stores and other businesses are closed up tight. The reason for this is currently making his way out of the make-shift hole he created into an abandoned building that is scheduled for demolition.

His companion is wringing out the moisture on the bottom of her white lab coat that she is wearing, with the wetness causing the coat to cling to her voluptuous figure like a second skin. The large, and imposing form of the blue-eyed Thing stretches out his rock-like arms over his head, and yawns loudly. Ben scans the area to make sure that they are alone before continuing to advance out of the building. "Hrrrm, I don't see none of those Keystone cops that've been chasin' our hides everyplace...looks like the coast is clear!" Ben turns to look at Akitsu, but quickly turns his head back when he sees that the rain has made Akitsu's lab coat see-thru. "We gotta get you some new duds...you're gonna give me a coronary over here." Ben whispers to himself, and wipes some of the rainwater off of his rock-like face.

Ben hears a light sneeze coming from Akitsu, and she is delicately rubbing underneath her nose with her index finger. Ben quickly forgets about Akitsu's now see-thru outfit, and walks over to hold her shoulders with a look of concern. "You need some dry clothes, pronto! We're leavin' the alleys n' I don't care who they send after us...if they try anythin', I'll clobber em'!" Ben holds out his large rocky fist, and smiles over at Akitsu. Akitsu nods her head at Ben, and has a small smile on her face. "Ah...yes, Ben-sama...will you also be looking for your friends?"

Ben gives Akitsu a wide-eyed look, and slaps the side of his head. "Holy Cannolis! Stretch, Suzie, and Flame-head are still tussling with old Metal Face! With all this craziness goin' on I forgot! They need me, and here I am sneakin' about like some long-john wearing yahoo!" Ben holds out his large left hand in slight panic for the fate of his friends, and Akitsu places her slender right hand in his.

"I will help you to find them, Ben-sama." Ben grins at Akitsu, and then they both start running through the alleyway to make it to the street on the other side. Before they can make it out of the alley, a speeding yellow comet in the form of a young teenage girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes comes barreling towards them. She is wearing a tight-fitting yellow jumpsuit with black on the arms, and upper neck area with a yellow stripe down both arms. She also has a Sekirei crest on her yellow jumpsuit near her pelvic area. Akitsu is immediately on guard when she sees the Sekirei crest, and has a cold aura forming around her body.

Ben holds out his large rocky hands, and halts the young girl from hurting herself by running into his broad chest. "Whoa, there! Where's the fire, little lady? You bein' chased by someone?" The young girl looks up at Ben's face, and her eyes go wide in surprise. She puts a serious look on her features, and jumps back a few feet. "Are you with them? They want to eliminate me before I can grow in strength with my Ashikabi. I won't let anyone interfere with my search." The girl starts bouncing on her feet, and has her arms in a fighting stance. "Feel the power of my foot-style! HAA!" The young girl swivels her hips to get more strength, and performs a side kick to Ben's rib area. "No, wait!" Ben's warning comes too late, as he hears the sound of bones cracking in his opponent's leg, and she falls to the concrete nursing her right leg with tears forming in her eyes.

Ben has a look on his face like he kicked a puppy, and rubs the top of his head. "Why'd ya have to do a thing like that?! Now your leg's gotta be busted up, big time! This is a fine kettle a' fish you got me in..." Thing trails off, and has a sad expression when he hears the girl whimpering in pain. "Ah, Geez! I didn't mean it like that...the whole reason why I stopped ya, is that I didn't want ya gettin' hurt hittin' into my bod! This rocky orange hide o' mine ain't just for show." Ben hit his broad chest with his large rocky hand, and it made a solid *thwack* sound of rock hitting rock.

Akitsu is watching the interaction between Ben, and this unknown Sekirei and her grey eyes narrow in suspicion at the Sekirei in question. "Who are you running from? If you try to bring any harm to Ben-sama again, I will end your existence." The cold aura around Akitsu increases in intensity, and Ben quickly goes over to Akitsu with his large arms up in the air to halt her advance to the injured Sekirei. "Easy there, Akitsu! I'm A-Okay over here...no harm, no foul! The kid just acted outta surprise is all! Heh-heh-heh!" Akitsu stares into Ben's blue eyes, and sighs lightly. Ben watches as she powers down, and nods his head at her with a smile. "Heh. That's my girl!" Ben turns around, and walks over to the young girl, and crouches down to eye level with her.

"We're gonna haveta make a quick detour to get ya some medical attention for that leg." Ben turns his head to glance over at Akitsu with a probing look. "I'm fresh out of ideas over here, and I'm open ta any suggestions on how we're gonna pull this one off!" Akitsu stares down at Ben, and shakes her head. "Ben-sama, she is a Sekirei like myself and she is dangerous...it would be best to leave her here and begin the search for your friends." Ben stands back up, and walks over to Akitsu with a easy smile. "It feels nice ta have someone worrying about me, but I got this one Akitsu! No way old blue-eyed Benjamin can leave a damsel in distress! Helping people is what us hero-types do!"

Katsuragi listens to Ben, and Akitsu's debating with disbelieving ears. _"The Scrapped number is correct. When I'm winged by an Ashikabi, I will fight anyone to keep being with the one I love. I don't know what to make of the rock skinned creature. He has the outer appearance of a monster, but he wants to help heal a future enemy. How strange...wait! I hear fast moving footsteps approaching us!"_ Number 86, Katsuragi thought to herself in worry, and watches as two shadows drop down from the top of the building next to them, and land with nearly no sound in the alleyway.

"See! I told you that she would hide out here, Hibiki-chan!" A proud, and somewhat arrogant voice calls out getting Ben, and Akitsu's attention. "Do you want me to gush about how right you were, or do you want to remove her crest so we can get some rest, Hikari-chan?" The other voice huffs loudly. "Fine, fine! You win! Let's get this over with!" The figure folds her arms over her chest, and then starts to shake in slight panic, and points her index finger at Ben.

"W-what in the hell is that thing?!"

Ben, and Akitsu stare over at the two new arrivals, and they are twins with long black hair worn in two ponytails and both have hazel eyes. The twins are tall with a slender build. One of the only differences between the twins is that the one wearing violet has a larger bust size than her sister wearing pink. The outfits that the twins both wear make the onlookers believe that they are into S&M. Akitsu frowns over at the two, and comically walks to stand behind Ben, and covers both of his eyes with her slender hands. "Hey! What gives, Akitsu?!"

"Ah...Ben-sama...they have no shame. Perverted twins." Both Hikari, and Hibiki grouse at Akitsu's words, and Hikari shakes her fist covered in lightning sparks at Akitsu. "T-these were given to us by the CEO...w-we had nothing to do with picking them out...a-anyway, what's it to you? You jealous because that orange monster over there likes how we look in them?" Akitsu narrows her eyes at Hikari, and large ice spikes jut up from the ground around their feet causing Hikari, and Hibiki to jump, and flip in mid-air to land safely away from the dangerous ice spikes.

"Looks like I struck a nerve with the Scrap Number, Hibiki-chan!" Hikari holds out her right hand straight out towards her twin sister, who sighs deeply. "Hikari-chan, I really wish you wouldn't antagonize our opponents like this. Can't we just finish up here with Number 86, and be on our way?" Hikari scoffs, and her right eyebrow is twitching and has a large grin on her face. "No way! This is too good to pass up! We can take out Number 86, AND the Scrap Number in one fell swoop!"

Hibiki gives a deadpan stare over at her twin sister, and points a gloved finger over at a grumbling Thing. "What about that, Hikari-chan? We don't even know what it is! It looks strong...I think we should fall back until we know what we're dealing with." Hikari waves off her sister's concerns, and laughs loudly with her gloved hands on her hips, and her chest puffed out with pride.

"Come on, Hibiki-chan! That thing is powerfully on the ugly-side, that's the only thing powerful about it! We can take it out together!" Akitsu scowls at Hikari for her comment, and her slender fingers are twitching in anticipation of fighting them.

Ben has an unreadable expression as he walks over, and crouches down to scoop up Katsuragi bridal style. Akitsu's left eyebrow twitches slightly at seeing another Sekirei in Ben's arms. Thing walks back over to Akitsu with a speechless Katsuragi in his arms, and stares into the Ice Sekirei's eyes with his baby blue ones.

"I know I'm askin' a lot from ya fer doin' this, Akitsu...but could you hold on ta her while I deal with the S&M twins over there?" Hikari starts shouting obscenities over at Ben, with her sister Hibiki trying to hold her back. Akitsu blinks, and after a few moments nods her head in the affirmative.

"I will do as Ben-sama asks, but should you need me...your life will always come first for this Akitsu." Ben smiles, and lets out a hearty chuckle. "We got each other's backs, and I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ben turns his head to stare at the twins, and grins with confidence. "Now ta give these two the spankings they both deserve!" Both Hikari, and Hibiki blush a scarlet hue on their cheeks, and start stuttering nonsensically.

"Y-y-y-y-you want t-t-t-o do...WWhaaaTT?!" Both twins subconsciously put their gloved hands over their butts, before catching onto themselves and gritting their teeth in anger. "We aren't gonna let that happen! I'll turn you into charred briquettes! Hibiki-chan, let's do it!" Hikari holds out her purple gloved hand, and Hibiki intertwines the fingers of her pink gloved hand with her sister's.

"Yes!...ohhhh!" Hibiki starts to respond, but then suddenly lets go of her sister's hand. Hikari stops her tirade, and stares down at her twin sister in worry when she drops to her knees, and is having trouble breathing. "No! Hibiki-chan! What's wrong?!" Hikari cradles the downed form of her sister, and it looks like she has a high grade fever from her blushing cheeks.

Ben forgets all about the Sekirei women threatening him earlier, and lumbers over to the twins with concern marring his rock-like features. "What's happen-in' to her? She got a fever or somethin'? You'd better call off the briquette barbecue you got planned for yours truly, and get her some help!"

"STAY AWAY FROM US! WE DON'T NEED HELP FROM AN ORANGE APE LIKE YOU!" Hikari yells with anger over at the Thing. Ben stops moving towards them, and sighs with a look of acceptance in his blue eyes. "This how it's gonna be from now on? Okay, I got lotsa experience in turnin' the other cheek when it comes ta this stuff. I'm not gonna hurt ya...just take care of your sister...family's a precious gift n' it's all we got in this world. Take it easy, kid." Ben turns around, and walks to the alleyway exit, with a relieved Akitsu following close behind with a grumbling Katsuragi being put into a fireman's carry on one of Akitsu's shoulders. Before turning the corner with Ben to leave the alley, Akitsu sends a frosty glare at the twins before disappearing around the corner.

Hikari frowns over at the location where Akitsu once stood, but soon re-directs all of her attention to the form of her sister, who is still breathing heavily with her pink gloved hand on her chest. Hikari holds her gloved hand in hers, and gives a reassuring smile down at her sister. "Don't worry, Hibiki-chan...the monster is gone, and we're safe now." Hibiki frowns up at her sister, and shakes her head. Hikari is puzzled by her sister's response, until she drops down to the concrete along with Hibiki, and shows the same symptoms as her sister.

"H-H-Hikari...chan...r-re-acting..." Hibiki stretches out her right arm, and points a shaking finger at the exit of the alley. Hikari scrunches up her face in thought, and continues to breathe heavy gasping breaths. Hikari's hazel eyes go wide, and shakes her head vigorously in the negative.

"N-n-n-no! I-I refuse to b-believe that...that...thing is our...A-ashikabi!" Hibiki looks over at her trembling sister with a solemn expression, and takes her hand to comfort her. "H-Hikari-chan...w-we're reacting! Y-you feel it...t-there is no...doubt it's him!" Hibiki is trying to stand up on shaky legs, and gestures for Hikari to take her outstretched hand. Hikari stares down at the ground angrily, and reluctantly puts her gloved hand out, and takes her sister's hand to pull her up.

Both twins are now standing on their own, and their reactions are dying down somewhat with their Ashikabi's absence. Hikari is rubbing her right arm with her left hand in nervousness, and jumps slightly when she feels her twin sister's hand lightly touch her shoulder.

"We...we can still catch him before he gets too far. What do you think, Hikari-chan?" Hikari is still looking down with her long front bangs shadowing her hazel eyes. "No...I don't want...that as my Ashikabi! I'd rather have no Ashikabi at all!" Hibiki gasps with her gloved hand over her mouth. "Hikari-chan...do you know what you're saying? You would be condemning me to a life without an Ashikabi too! You know I won't wing myself to him without you getting winged alongside me!"

"You know...I believe that I have the solution to both of your problems." Hikari, and Hibiki both gasp when they feel foreign hands on their shoulders. They can feel rough fingers moving down from their shoulders to fondle a breast each on the twins. Hikari, and Hibiki both have tick marks on their foreheads, and try to activate their power over lightning to fry this guy to a crisp. They both are in shock when their Sekirei power isn't working, and they find out that they can't move a muscle to stop the perverted man from groping their chests.

"Oh! You've got a great rack...Hikari-chan, was it? We're going to get along really well." Hikari growls at the man, but can do nothing else to stop his roaming hands. He circles around them while maintaining his contact with his hands on their bodies. Now, the twins can see the face of their molester, who is leering at their breasts with a perverted grin on his face. He's a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair and a gruff, wild look on him. He is wearing a chain around his neck with a pair of dog tags attached to it, and also wearing a white undershirt with a pair of jeans.

"You'll both be my Sekirei, and I'll be your loving Ashikabi. Much better than this monster you kept talking about. Don't worry, though...I'll make this quick, and you won't even care that you never reacted to me. I'm quite the catch for an Ashikabi, if I do say so myself." The man grins a feral grin, and the twins shudder at the fact that he wants to forcibly wing them both. The man looks up in thought, and then chuckles mirthlessly. "I forgot to tell you my name...it's Seo Kaoru. Just think of it as the name you'll be screaming for nights to come!" Seo looks over at Hibiki's chest, and frowns.

"If only you were more of a matching set...what a disappointment that your tits are so much smaller than these!" Seo starts to grope Hikari, who is screaming at the top of her lungs for him to stop. Seo smirks, and continues his molestation of her breasts and sighs. "Oh well...guess you can't have everything you want. Now, pucker up girls!" Seo puckers his lips, and starts moaning and moves his lips closer to Hikari's.

 _"No...no...no...no...NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!"_ Hikari screams in her head, and has a look of fear in her eyes as Seo's lips draw ever closer to hers. Hibiki is screaming for Seo to stop, but he just turns his head, and scoffs at Hibiki. Seo then returns his attention to Hikari, until a large shadow looms directly behind him. Seo looks over at his two captives, and sees the relieved looks on their faces with pink blushes on their cheeks.

Seo feels two very large hands grasping his shoulders very painfully, and looks down to see that they are made of an orange rock-like substance. The pressure on his shoulders becomes too much to take, and the pain forces him to go down on his knees. The rocky hands that were on his shoulders are now gripping his arms, and spinning his body so that he can see the face of the creature that has him in a death grip. The orange rock-skinned creature growls loudly at Seo, and his blue eyes are boring a hole in Seo's head.

"Whatever you are, I'm ordering you to let me go!" Seo shouts to Ben, and that earns him a painful squeeze of his arms from the much stronger man. Thing growls again, and Seo quickly decides to keep his mouth shut. "I don't think I heard ya right, Casanova...them ladies over there said they wanted the same, but ya didn't do it. Listen closely, ya little pond-scum! When a lady tells ya to stop, what do you do?" Ben uses more of his strength, and Seo can feel the muscles in his arms starting to tear. Seo grits his teeth in severe pain, and eeks out. "Y-you stop?"

"Veeerry good, Mister Wizard! Now you're gonna undo whatever hocus pocus you used on em', and if I see you ever pullin' a stunt like this again...I'll rip off that little appendage that makes ya a man, and feed it to the guppies when I toss it out ta sea!" Seo starts to sweat profusely, and nods his head. Seo concentrates as best as he can under the pain Ben is causing, and soon Hikari and Hibiki are able to move on their own again. Hibiki smiles, and bows to Ben with Hikari pouting and looking away from the blue-eyed Thing.

Ben has a big grin on his face, with Akitsu nodding at Ben for his decision to return to the alleyway after hearing Hibiki's shouting. Seo looks around Ben's shoulder, and leers over at Akitsu's body in want. Ben sees this, and squeezes harder getting a shout of pain from Seo. "Don't ever look at Akitsu like some piece a' meat, you low life! Even Doc Doom's got better manners!" Ben gives a savage grin to Seo, that has him gulping in fear. Ben looks over his shoulder at Akitsu, and asks her a question. "Hey, Akitsu! You happen to know what day today is?"

Akitsu takes a moment to think about it and then answers Ben back. "Ah...yes, Ben-sama...today is Friday." Ben changes his grip on Seo to a one-handed grip, and gives a thumbs up to Akitsu.

"Thanks, Good Lookin'...that's perfect timin'. Today's garbage day, and what better time to take out the trash!" Thing moves over to an old dumpster, and lifts the lid with one hand, and chucks Seo into it covering him in rotten smelling garbage. "Peee-yeww! Gotta say, you're giving this garbage a bad name! Later loser! Give my regards to Minnie, and Mickey when ya see em' in there!" Ben slams the dumpster lid shut, and uses his super strength to bend the metal on the lid of the dumpster so Seo can't get loose.

Ben ignores Seo's shouting, and cursing and claps his large rocky hands with a look of happiness. "Well, that waz fun! Nothin' like a little Spring cleaning to make the air smell so much fresher! Heh-heh-heh!" Akitsu shakes her head, but starts lightly giggling with a slender hand over her mouth. Katsuragi has a small smile on her face, and a look of approval for Ben's actions.

The Lightning Twins were staring uneasily over at Ben, and the reactions they were experiencing earlier are starting to affect them with Ben being so close to them. Akitsu narrows her eyes at the twins, and drops Katsuragi earning a painful yelp from her. Akitsu takes one of Ben's arms, and hooks her's around his and snuggles into his side. Thing looks down at Akitsu, and scratches the top of his head in confusion. Ben just sighs, and shrugs his shoulders and decides to ask Akitsu about her odd behavior later.

Hibiki turns to her sister Hikari with a blushing face, and labored breathing. "W-what do you...want to do, Hikari-chan?" Hikari folds her arms over her large chest, and furrows her brow in thought. "I-I don't know, Hibiki-chan...he saved us from that lecher...so he's earned a lot of points for doing that. He's also strong...super-strong, and that's what we'll need to beat everyone else and win this game!" Hibiki nods her head, and agrees with her sister. "Did you see how he bent that metal like it was wet newspaper? No other Ashikabi can do that...we'd be sure to win with him on our side!"

The twins were so involved in their own conversation, that they completely forgot that Ben, Akitsu, and Katsuragi were just 10 feet away from them. Ben has a clueless look, and stares into Akitsu's grey eyes to ask her another question. "Do you got a clue what they're talkin' about? Ash-e-what-now? Sounds pretty important to em', got any idea what that is?" Akitsu is deep in thought, and has her hand resting on her chin.

"Ah...yes. I will tell you about this later, Ben-sama. Now that they are safe, we should get back to searching for a place to stay, and getting this little one medical assistance." Katsuragi pouted like a child on the concrete, and is making circles in the dirt with her finger on the ground. "I have a name...it's Katsuragi, Akitsu-kun." Akitsu glares at Katsuragi for the inappropriate suffix added to her name.

Ben, Akitsu, and Katsuragi turn their heads when they hear loud coughing coming from the Lightning Twin named Hibiki. "Umm...we heard that...you...You're all looking for a place to stay." Hibiki gets nods coming from Ben, and Akitsu with Katsuragi giving a look of indifference to the conversation. "We..we know of a place where you can stay. The Landlady is a bit strict about following her rules..." Hibiki hears her sister Hikari scoff, and laugh mirthlessly. "That's putting it mildly...she's got that broom she's always using wedged so far up her ass that she...*mmmpphhhh!*" Hibiki is laughing nervously, and has a slender gloved hand over her sister's mouth.

"Shhhh! Hikari-chan...Don't listen to my sister...she's exaggerating! Miya's a great Landlord...right, Hikari?" The last part was said in a threatening manner, and Hikari huffs and nods her head.

"You see? She's a good person, and she never turns away anyone in need...so she'll help you for sure." Ben walks over to the twins, and smiles at them causing them to blush and fidget slightly under his gaze. "Thanks for the info, ladies! Sorry about earlier n' all that...just glad I got back here before Mister Fun-times could get his jollies. We'd better get goin'! Thanks again, and maybe we'll see ya around!"

"WAIT!" Both Hikari, and Hibiki shout at the same time seeing Ben leaving with the other two Sekirei. Ben glances over his shoulder to address the twins. "What's up?"

"Y-You don't know where Maison Izumo is...right?" Ben stumbles forward, and chuckles in embarrassment. "Heh-heh-heh...You got me there, ummm...could ya maybe show us the way?" The Twins move so fast over to Ben, that he thought they had super-speed powers like Quicksilver.

"Whoa! Okay, that was fast! Well...thanks fer helpin' us out. We owe ya. Just gotta avoid gettin' into it with the local beat cops, and we're golden! We drop off Katsuragi to the Hospital, and then next stop: Maison Izumo!" Ben starts leaving the alley with Katsuragi in his arms, and Akitsu, Hikari, and Hibiki bringing up the rear.

"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE...I'LL HAVE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU AS MY LOVE SLAVES, AND FEEL UP YOUR BREASTS ALL DAY LONG!" The loud voice of Seo could be heard from within the dumpster. Akitsu, Hikari, and Hibiki stop in their tracks. They stare at each other, and have an unspoken conversation. Hikari, and Hibiki join hands, and Akitsu powers up her icy aura around her body.

"*Icicle Snow Storm!*" The dumpster is bombarded by large flying Icicles that puncture the dumpster like wet paper. Seo's loud girlish screaming can be heard from within the dumpster.

"*Standing Needle Thunder!*" A strong lightning blast engulfs the metal dumpster that acts as a conductor for the electricity with Seo screaming bloody murder, and whimpering like a beaten dog after the lightning barrage finishes.

Akitsu smiles at the twins, and in a show of respect shakes their hands with the twins reciprocating the gesture. All three Sekirei look back at the smoldering dumpster with large Icicles embedded within, and smile evilly before rounding the corner of the alleyway to catch up with the Thing.

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of 'Things Change'! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I hope to see you again in chapter 4! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fantastic Four, The Thing and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 - First Contact**_

 _ **Shinto Teito: Lower West Side**_

Ben Grimm, and his four Sekirei companions are making their way towards the only Hospital in Shinto Teito that can treat injured Sekirei. So far, they haven't seen any kind of resistance from the local authorities, or even the Japanese military. The streets, and sidewalks are completely clear of civilians, with the city falling into a eery silence. Hikari, and Hibiki are walking alongside on Ben's right, and they are trying to keep their reactions to his close proximity under control.

"H-How much longer can we hold out, Hibiki-chan? Being close to him like this, and not being winged has my heart pounding like a jackhammer!" Hikari whispers to her twin sister, while holding a slender gloved hand to her buxom chest. Hibiki nods with her cheeks blushing a rosy red, and she walked on unsteady legs next to Hikari. "I-I know, Hikari-chan...but we have to...hold on until..." Hibiki states, before her legs give out and she is kneeling on the sidewalk with Hikari joining her sister, and breathing heavily.

Ben, and Akitsu with Katsuragi still in a fireman's carry on her shoulder stop walking when they turn, and see the Lightning Twins collapsing down onto the concrete. Akitsu stares down at them with an unreadable expression on her face, while the Thing quickly moves toward them with concern, and reaches out to them with his rock-like hands.

"Hey, are you two okay? Wait a sec...didn't somthin' like this happen to one'a you before?" Ben receives weak nods from both Hikari, and Hibiki. "Hrrrmm. It's a good thing our first stop is a hospital so a doc can find out what's going on with you two." Ben said, while rubbing his chin with his rocky right hand. The Thing then walks behind the twins, and crouches down to their level on the sidewalk. Hikari, and Hibiki turn their heads to stare into Ben's blue eyes, while he gives them a comforting smile. "Ya got nothin' to worry about, ol' blue-eyed Benjy's got you covered! Just put yer arms around my neck, and hang on tight!" Both Hikari, and Hibiki yelp cutely in surprise when Ben lifts them up effortlessly until they are sitting on his rocky forearms on either side of his large upper body.

"Just relax, and leave the drivin' ta yours truly!" The twins smile happily at Ben, and wrap their slender gloved arms around the Thing's neck. Akitsu frowns at the sight of the Lightning twins being carried by Ben, with a noticeable twitch in her right eye. Everyone hears a loud cry of pain, and then turn their heads to look over at Katsuragi, who is wincing from Akitsu's grip increasing on her already injured leg. Akitsu blinks, and then releases her left hand from Katsuragi's leg. "Ah...sorry." Akitsu said flatly, and lightly patted Katsuragi's uninjured leg earning a low groan from the fighting-type Sekirei. "It's okay, Akitsu-kun. Let's just keep going." Akitsu nods her head, and continues walking with the others towards the Sekirei Hospital, with Ben giving side-long looks over at Akitsu in worry.

 _"I can tell somethin's bugging Akitsu...ever since we ran into the twins, she's been down in the dumps. When alla this mess gets cleared up, n' we get to that place Hibiki mentioned, I'll sit down and talk to her 'bout it."_ The Thing takes in more of their surrounding as they are walking, and can see the frightened looks of people staring out at them from the windows of businesses located nearby. _"Back ta square one...bein' seen as a circus freak-show! Terrific. Hhrrrm, gotta remind myself not ta put this place on the list for the FF's next vacation spot."_ Ben's train of thought stops, when he sees that Akitsu has stopped walking and is pointing over at a large building a block ahead of them.

"We're almost there, Ben-sama." Akitsu declares, and they all hear Katsuragi breathing a sigh of relief at her words. Ben gives a hearty chuckle, as he tries to ignore the scared people cowering over the 'monster' in their mist. "Sounds good ta me, Akitsu. Tha sooner we get this done, the better." Ben quickens his pace to catch up with Akitsu, while Hikari and Hibiki are staring at one another having an unspoken conversation with heavy blushes on their faces. The Lightning Twins both nod at each other at the exact same time with determined looks in their eyes.

Hikari begins to press her upper body into Ben's, with Hibiki following her lead. Ben stops suddenly when he feels their breasts being pressed against his rocky chest, and their warm breath on both sides of his face. "Uhhh...H-hey, there! Gettin' a little too close for comfort over here!" Ben said with a nervous stutter, as the twin's faces move closer to Ben's. Hikari, and Hibiki both have sweet smiles as they stare into Ben's wide eyes, and talk to him back in unison.

"Please become our Ashikabi, Ben-kun." With those words said, Hikari and Hibiki both kiss Ben to his utter shock as their Sekirei crests glow, and beautiful light blue glowing wings that sparkle with electricity sprout from their backs. Hikari, and Hibiki are openly moaning in bliss at the feeling of being winged by Ben, while poor Ben's brain is trying to reboot from this event that has just unfolded. Akitsu stares with sad grey eyes at the scene, and reaches out from a distance towards Ben with a shaking hand. A lone tear drops from her right eye at seeing the twins' Sekirei wings, and brings her arm back to quickly wipe the tear away with the sleeve of her white lab coat. Akitsu has a look of acceptance on her face, and she walks with purpose over to the newly winged twins, and the still recovering Thing.

Hikari, and Hibiki lower themselves from Ben's arms and give each other a high-five in excitement. "Yes~! We're winged, and we've got the best Ashikabi ever! Score one for the home team!" Hikari pumped her fist in the air, and then gave Ben a playful punch in the shoulder. "You've got two beautiful women kissing you, and you stand there like a cold fish, Big Guy? Yoo-hoo?! Anyone home?" Hikari waves her gloved hand in front of Ben's face, and she gets no response. Hikari looks over to her sister Hibiki, who is leaning her head against Ben's other shoulder and giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "I think we broke him, Hibiki-chan." Hibiki gives her sister a bland look, and shakes her head. "You shouldn't tease him like that, Hikari-chan. We surprised Ben-kun with this, and we should explain why we kissed him." Suddenly, Hibiki feels Ben's arm start to move, and Ben pulled it away and stepped back from the Twin as if they burned him.

"What in the Sam Hill was that?! What was with the light show?! What'd you do to me!" The Thing staggers backwards waving a shaking rocky hand in front of him, as Hikari and Hibiki come closer to him in concern for their Ashikabi. "Stay back!" The Thing warns the Twins, and they back away slowly with sadness in their eyes. Akitsu's eye go wide, and she lowers a puzzled Katsuragi down to a seated position. "Ben-Sama needs me." Akitsu utters before approaching Ben, and the now distraught Lightning Twins.

"W-what's wrong? D-don't you want to be with us?" Hibiki asks Ben in desperation, with Hikari hugging her sister to stop herself from shaking. Akitsu walks over to them, and places a comforting hand on Hikari's shoulder, and looks her and Hibiki in the eyes. "Leave this to me." Hikari glares lightly at Akitsu, but nods her head with Hibiki reaching out to Akitsu and holds her other hand. Hibiki squeezes Akitsu's hand, and Akitsu nods her head in response getting a small smile from a teary eyed Hibiki. Akitsu released Hibiki's hand, and walks slowly toward the terrified form of Ben Grimm.

"No-no-no! Stay away from me! I-I don't wanna hurt nobody! Not again! Never again!" The Thing covers his face with both of his rocky hands, and keeps shaking his head. Akitsu stops approaching him, and speaks softly with her grey eyes showing her emotions to Ben. "Ben-Sama...it is Akitsu, do you remember me?" Ben lowers one of his large hands from his face to peer over at her. "A-Akitsu? What'd they do to me?! I can't let it happen again!" Akitsu holds out her left hand, and opens her palm out to Ben. "Can't let what happen, Ben-Sama? Do not be afraid. Please tell me." Akitsu's voice had the desired effect, and all of the Sekirei can see the Thing's mighty shoulders slump from their tensed state and they all breathed a internal sigh of relief.

Ben turns around to look at Akitsu, and the others with a guilty expression on his face. "Heh. Some hero I turned out ta be, huh? Get a buncha scared mugs lookin' at me, and the twins there kissin' me, and I go all ta pieces...cause the memories all came back in that one moment." Ben could see that Akitsu, and the other Sekirei were listening closely, so he continued his explaination. "I usta think that nothin' could ever hurt me, and I could take whatever they dished out n' come back for more. That was 'till the day I got used by this Inhuman named Medusa...Oh, she got me good thinkin' that she waz inta me, and then I found out too late she worked for a villain named Wizard, who jumped me and put this doo-hickey on my noggin to control me. I-I attacked n' hurt my best friends before I finally came to my senses." Ben is gritting his teeth in anger, and looks down at his right hand, and clenches it into a fist.

"Hrrrmmm. This stuff happened ta me a buncha times more...more often then I care ta think about. The most recent time waz with this Asgardian Goddess named Amora The Enchantress. Boy...did she live up to that name! Before I knew it she kissed me, n' placed me under her spell. She had me attack my good buddy Thor, and his main squeeze, Sif." The Sekirei watched Ben give a pain filled expression as he looked at his fist. "I-I didn't just hit her...I nearly beat her senseless...if she didn't have a healing ability...I woulda killed her right there, and then!" Ben put his left hand over his face to try to hide his shame from the others. "After Thor beat some sense inta me, and the spell waz broken...I thought long and hard about what I did ta Sif. With one kiss that witch turned me inta what people usta call me...a monster!" The Thing starts chuckling mirthlessly, and then stops to continue talking to the Sekirei. "That ain't the worst part. The worst part waz they all forgave me for beating the ever lovin' crap outta 'em! They said stuff like: 'Ben, it's okay...we know you waz controlled. You couldn't help what they made ya do.' I waz ready for them to punch, kick, yell...anything! No...they forgave me...but I ain't never forgiven myself for what I done." Ben then felt a gentle touch on his left hand, and looked up to see that it is Akitsu smiling up at him.

Akitsu lifts her other hand, and starts stroking Ben's right cheek lovingly. "I have seen monsters, Ben-sama. You are no monster." Ben's blue eyes soften when he looks down at Akitsu. "You are kind, gentle, and compassionate." Akitsu is now holding both sides of Ben's face, and forces him down gently to his knees to look her directly into her eyes. "I will hear no more talk of monsters. Akitsu's Ben-sama is not, and will never be a monster in my eyes." Akitsu gives a stern look to Ben, and he starts to chuckle, until it turns into full blown laughter. Akitsu blinks in slight surprise, until she is suddenly scooped up into the Thing's rocky arms wearing the happiest smile on his face he can muster.

Ben then sets Akitsu down gently, and brings her in to hug her close. "Why do ya always gotta be so good ta me...even when I'm bein' a rock-head? I don't deserve ya, you know?" Before Ben can say anymore, Akitsu placed the index finger on her right hand over Ben's mouth to stop him from talking. "My loyalty to you is without question, Ben-sama. Never doubt that for a moment." Ben looks sheepish, and nods his head to Akitsu. "Now, Ben-sama I will explain the Sekirei bonding which happened between you, and the perverted twins..."

"That's not our name! We're the Lightning Twins...L-I-G-H-T-N-I-N-G!" Hikari shouts over to Akitsu, while her sister holds her in place to keep her from storming over to them in anger. Akitsu ignores Hikari's tirade, and continues her conversation with Ben. "A Sekirei seeks out their Ashikabi, also called a 'destined one'. Once a suitable Ashikabi is found, a Sekirei will begin to react to him, or her." Ben has a look of realization, and hit the bottom of his right fist into his left open palm. "So that's what waz happenin' to tha twins in that alley before, and when they both collapsed a while ago." Akitsu smiles at Ben, and nods in approval. "Correct, Ben-Sama. The reaction becomes more intense the closer in contact the Sekirei is with their future Ashikabi. The bonding process is complete when the Sekirei kisses their Ashikabi...and their crests activate with wings appearing. The bond is that of the heart, there is no mind control involved." Akitsu stopped for a time to look over at Hikari, and Hibiki before returning her attention back to the Thing.

"The Twins are now bonded to you for life. It is something that runs deeper than the human term called 'marriage'. You should go and apologize for your earlier actions, Ben-Sama."

"That's right, you should! Tell him, Snowflake-chan..." Hikari shouts over again, until her sister covers her mouth from embarrassing them further. Akitsu sends Hikari a frosty glare for the interruption, and the unwanted nickname. She sighs deeply before continuing. "Your Sekirei were deeply hurt, thinking you were rejecting them." Akitsu looks to Ben for a response, but gets none for several minutes. The Thing has a wide-eyed look like he's facing down a room full of angry Hulks.

"Wh-a-a-a...you mean ta tell me, I'm married ta the two of 'em?! I'm one a them poly-somthin'er others?!" Ben has a deer-caught in the headlights look, when Akitsu nods her head, and holds up three fingers on her right hand. "Ah...three. You have three wives, Ben-Sama including myself. Also, the word you're looking for is polygamist." Akitsu said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Ben is picturing Sue, and Jennifer Walters' reactions to the news, and the Thing paled to a lighter shade of orange.

"I'm a dead man...what kinda role model is their Uncle Ben for little Franklin, and Valeria when he comes back to the Baxter Building with three wives! Suzie's gonna kill me, and this'll be the final nail in my coffin! Not to mention that Lima-bean colored Gamazon'll never let me live this down!"

"Excuse the intrusion, but before this 'Suzie' gets to kill you...can we have a turn?" Ben, Akitsu, and the Lightning Twins all turn around after hearing the stranger's voice, and see three women circling a frightened Katsuragi. The first woman is wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She has a long nodachi unsheathed, and is lightly tapping the top of Katsuragi's head with the flat end of the blade. She is tilting her head to the right, and giving Ben a fake smile.

"He is a big one. I wonder if my claws can cut through that rock-like skin he has? Only one way to find out." The grey haired women with disheveled hair puts one of her hands that have metal gauntlets with long sharp claws under Katsuragi's throat, and laughs loudly, causing the pink haired third member of their group to cover her ears with her gloved hands. "Shut up, Haihane! You're so annoying with that laugh!" The now identified Haihane grumbles under her breath. "This is adult-time, little boy. Come back when your breasts grow a few centimeters, Washboard-kun." The pink haired girl gasped loudly, and covered her tiny breasts. She was about to shout at Haihane when a look from the woman with the nodachi stopped her in her tracks.

She returned her attention back to Ben, and the other Sekirei. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Karasuba..." The now named Karasuba pointed over to the woman with metal claws on her hands. "The Sekirei with the claw at your friend's throat is Haihane..."Pinkie here is our resident flat-chest named Benitsubasa." Karasuba points lazily over to a fuming Benitsubasa. Karasuba ignores her two subordinates, and continues her speech. "Here's how things are going to work...you let us kill you, and in exchange we don't separate no. 86's head from her shoulders. That's a fair trade right, Monster-kun? The Thing bristles slightly at her nickname for him, which makes Karasuba smile wider until her eyes are slits like a foxes.

Akitsu, and the Lightning Twins move closer to Ben, and aren't taking their eyes off of their opponents. _"Shit! We're up against the Disciplinary Squad...this isn't good!"_ Hikari whispers to Ben with a bead of sweat running down her forehead. Akitsu glares angrily over at Karasuba, who makes a tick-tick motion with her hand. "She has threatened Ben-Sama! Her life is now forfeit!" Karasuba hears Akitsu's challenge, and motions her to make a move. Ben places his rock-like right hand on Akitsu's shoulder, and shakes his head in the negative.

 _"I've seen my fair share o' people with eyes like that. She ain't lettin' none a' us go. She plans on killing us all no matter what we decide to do."_ Thing whispers to his Sekirei getting nods from all of them. Hibiki takes on a thinking pose, and snaps her fingers getting everyone's attention, including the Disciplinary Squad's. "You almost done with your little meeting, Monster-kun..little 86 only has two more minutes to live." She punctuated this, by replacing Haihane's claw with her own nodachi at Katsuragi's throat.

 _"Hikari-chan, we still have our Norito!"_ Hibiki whispers to her twin sister, whose eyes widen at the news and gains a victorious grin. _"Ben-kun our Norito gives our lightning power a large boost, we can create a distraction..."_ Hikari whispers to Ben. _"I will retrieve the girl before she is killed."_ Akitsu adds. _"...and I'll handle the rest!"_ Things states with confidence in his voice.

"Sixty seconds!" Karasuba shouts, and watches the Lightning Twins moving to the front of the group, and holding hands. _"We're the pledged thunderclap..."_ The twins start reciting. Akitsu gets into position, and runs at top speed towards the Disciplinary Squad.

"Holy shit, they're going to use a Norito!" Haihane shouted, with Benitsubasa racing to stop the twins before they finished reciting it.

"To Hell with this!" Karasuba cursed loudly, and brought the nodachi blade up for a clean slice of Katsuragi's neck. _"No disaster will hit our Ashikabi! ~*Kaminari!*~"_ The Lightning Twins finished their Norito, and a huge lightning strike hit behind Karasuba distracting her long enough for Akitsu to launch her Ice Needle attack, and force Karasuba to leap out of the way to safety, while Akitsu grabbed Katsuragi, and rushed her off of the battlefield. "Ben-Sama, I have the girl!" Akitsu turned and ran towards the hospital, only to be cut off by an angry Karasuba.

"No one steals my prey, Scrap! You're dead!" Karasuba has a mad gleam in her eyes, and swings her nodachi down for an overhead strike. Karasuba stops when she finds that she can't move the nodachi, and sees a large shadow cast from behind her. Akitsu smiles when she looks up to see the Thing has the blade of Karasuba's nodachi caught between his thumb, and index finger. Ben winks over at Akitsu, and does a head motion over to the Hospital entrance. Akitsu nods, and runs the rest of the way to get Katsuragi inside of the hospital.

"Ya weren't really gonna use that little pig-sticker a' yours ta kill Akitsu were you?" Ben Grimm asked Karasuba with an edge to his voice. Karasuba looks over her shoulder, and smiles her fake smile at Ben. "Yes, I was Monster-kun." A shadow fell over Ben's features, and Karasuba could hear his teeth grinding together. "Wrong answer!" Thing bellows, and snaps the nodachi blade in two with his fingertips. Karasuba took advantage of the freed weapon, and went for a quick strike with the blunted blade to Ben's right eye. Karasuba's own eyes widen more than they ever have before, when the rest of the blade shatter into pieces from the impact.

"Nice try, Sunshine...but no dice! Did ya think that no one's ever tried that before? My eyes are as rock solid as the rest o' me!" Ben feels the wind start to shift behind him, and sees out of the corner of his blue eyes that Benitsubasa is trying to attack him. "Take this, Rocky! _~*Shredder!*~_

A short-range burst of pink concentrated energy hits Ben Grimm in his rib area. "Ha! How'd you like that...what the?! What are you made of?!" Benitsubasa takes several steps back when the Thing lumbers toward her.

Ben grins down at the pink haired close range fighter, and cracks the knuckles on his right hand. "Snips n' snails, and puppy dog tails! Now c'mere, Tiny!" The Thing grabs Benitsubasa in a one handed grip that immobilizes the Red Sekirei. "Let me go you dumb orange ox!" Thing chuckles, and looks around for the missing Karasuba."Where'd you go, Sunshine? Really, you don't have ta get yourself dolled up for little old me!" Karasuba appears with speed that surprises Ben, and she has one of Haihane's steel claws on her left hand. "You need to die!" Karasuba rams the claw blades into Ben's open mouth, and scrapes them all inside with mad glee. "Die-die-die-die-die-DIE!" Ben stands there motionless with Benisubasa still held tightly in his hand. Karasuba is confused as to why he isn't bleeding, and is startled when Ben smiles, and chomps down on the claw blades, just missing Karasuba's fingertips within. Thing starts chewing, and has a look of concentration, before spitting something out. Karasuba's eyes widen, when it turns out to be a steel ball made from Haihane's claw blades.

"*Ptui!* Yuck city! When's the last time the lady in rags cleaned those things?! C'mere Sunshine! Time to join yer friend!" Ben takes advantage of her stunned reaction, and quickly grabs Karasuba before she can escape again. Ben Grimm holds them both with one of his large hands, and places his index finger next to Benitsubasa's head. "Time for you two ta have a meeting O' the minds!" "What are you..." Karasuba's inquiry was promptly cut off when Ben flicked Benitsubasa on the head, and her head hit Karasuba's in a domino effect rendering them both unconscious.

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated my stories in so long. There was a death in my family, and it left me not wanting to even use my computer for writing, but now I'm back! :) Thanks to everyone that's reviewed/favorites/and followed while I was gone.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of 'Things Change'! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I hope to see you again in chapter 5! :D**_


End file.
